


The Kaunteya

by filia_noctis



Series: Mahabharat Ficlets: The Thirty Word Prompts Challenge [1]
Category: Mahabharata - Vyasa
Genre: Canon Genderbending, Double Drabble, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 11:56:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4786469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/filia_noctis/pseuds/filia_noctis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tail-end of Varanavat.<br/>(For the prompt: "Defiant")</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Kaunteya

**Author's Note:**

  * For [toujours_nigel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/toujours_nigel/gifts), [Aureliano_B](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aureliano_B/gifts).



She joined her sons quietly just as they crossed the outer courtyard. They stilled at her arrival, mute, their eyes hollowed like that of the dumb animals beholding the goddess’ sacrificial machete, the lick of barely distant heat dancing on their faces, beads of sweat drenching their brow. Heroic, honourable, kshatriya sons of hers.

She hoped the tremor in her voice was imperceptible. “Hurry, lads.” she said.

And yet they did not move. The flames were near enough, but the abrupt missed beat of a suddenly clawed heart chilled her bones. She stared at them transfixed, suddenly estranged if still calm. Her eldest son stared gravely at her, the rest shuffled uneasily, not meeting her eyes. She hadn’t realised till now how sore she was from the habitual stiff grace of her spine. The exhaustion was sudden, and all but crumbling.

Before turning towards the woods skittering at the edge of the palace grounds, she stared back to say, evenly enough, “Be it my sin to save my flesh. Entirely.”

The whisper of the grass beneath, the trees above, couldn’t quite stamp down the rustle of the shuffling feet behind her. Five pairs, she knew, following her lead.  
She smiled.


End file.
